Season 3
by annah23
Summary: After his rescue, Henry figures out his dad is still alive. Emma is determined to find the love of her life and the father of her son again. (fanfic is hopefully better than the description)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note : It's my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Please read and review!_

* * *

Emma watched the sunrise contemplative; she was all alone on the deck. Lately, she's been losing sleep. Lots of sleep.  
It's only been a few weeks they've been on the Jolly Roger. Only a few weeks that appear like ages to her. So much had happened in those few weeks. They headed to Neverland to find her son. Her parents, Regina, Mr. Gold and god old Hook. Honestly, not the best travel companion but it didn't matter. She didn't care about the hatred that could be sensed between Regina and her mother or the way and Hook watched each other; ready to defend themselves whenever it would be necessary. All she cared about was saving Henry. Getting him back. She thought about him constantly. Was he fine? Did Tamara and Greg hurt him? Does he know that we're coming to save him? Does he know I love him?  
Those thoughts and questions were like a burden to bear. Emma blamed herself more than anyone else. She blamed herself of not being able to protect her son. Of not being able to prevent Tamara and Greg from taking him away from her.  
Her heart ached every time she thought about it. It nearly broke apart. Once again. But this time, she knew that she had to be strong. Strong enough to get him back. To fight.  
She was ready to give everything she had to get him back. So were Regina, her parents and Mr. Gold. Even Hook was commited to this duty.

When they reached the myterious island AKA Neverland, Emma could feel the striking distance to Henry. She could sense that Henry needed her. Even though they located Henrys whereabouts, it's been terribly difficult to get there. The island was more dangerous than she thought.  
Nevertheless, Hook guided them to Henry and when it came to the big fight, Emma once again used her magic. She didn't intend to, it just happened. A hidden power tossed everybody away who tried to prevent her from getting to Henry. Emma couldn't control it. All she could feel was incredible power and love and that remarkable rush of adrenalin.  
And suddenly she could feel Henry wrapping his arms around her. Tears began streaming down her face and she was so relieved and happy. „ Mom! You found me! I knew you would!" Henry mumbled into her coat. „ Yeah. Yeah we did! Our family always finds each other!"

Although they saved Henry, there was still an aching hole in Emmas heart. Her hand reached out for her necklace, an old habit of hers, only to realize once again that it wasn't there. The only thing that connected her with Neal in all those years wasn't there anymore. Neither was he.  
The keychain has always been a symbol of their love. It might sounds strange, but it's the only thing she kept from her past. Even though it reminded her of Neal or maybe just because it did.  
Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes. Every single time she did, she could see him. How he let go of her. How he was sucked into the portal. How he told her he loved her. And she could feel the pain she felt when the portal closed. She could feel her heart break when she realized she would never see him again. That he was gone forever. Forever.  
The hole in her heart would never disappear. At this point in her life, she was sure she could never love again. She never wanted to. There is only one true love in life. And if she can't be with the love of her life, she won't be with anybody else.

Emma opened her eyes as she heard somebody coming towards her. She turned around and spoted Hook. Of course it was him. Every time she wanted to be alone he turned up. She knew that he had a thing for her ever since they first met and she already admited that she's attracted to him. But she couldn't handle that right now. The loss of Neal-she was still assimilating it. „Hey beautiful!" he said with a charming smile. „Couldn't sleep huh?" Emma turned to watch the ocean. „Nah, not really. Too many thoughts spinning around in my head." „Baelfire?" Emma simply nodded. „Emma..he's dead..you gotta…" Suddenly the both could hear a loud scream. Emma realized quickly: Henry!

As fast as she could, she ran down to Henrys cabin. Regina's already been there when Emma entered. She tried to calm the crying kid down but it didn't work. „Henry? What happened?" Emma asked as she walked straight to him and wrapping her arms around her son. But he didn't response. „I suggest he had a nightmare, Miss Swan." „I was considering that, Regina. Henry, look at me. " Gently she turned him to look at her. „ Tell me, what did you dream of? Neverland?" Henry shaked his head. His whole body was trembling. „No..Nothing like..that.", he stuttered. „Honey, what was it then?" Regina asked. „Aurora..I..I saw her..again. She..shhhe told..me..something…" „Henry, what did she tell you? What is it?" Henry looked straight into Emmas eyes. „It's about Dad. He is..alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note:_**_ So here is chapter 2. I hope you like it was well even though i don't think it's that good this time. However, please read and review it. It'd be very thankful for it :) _

* * *

Emma froze. „Wha..what?!" Henry continued with eyes full of hope. „ It's true. She told me..He is alive, Mom. Dad is fine." A millions thoughts were spinning around in Emmas head. She couldn't believe what the kid just said. Neal alive? „Ho..how?" she whispered still in shock.

„ What's going on? We heard you scream Henry. Are you okay?" Mary Magareth and David entered the cabin. Closely followed by Mr. Gold. „I'd like to know that as well, dearie. You're stealing my sleep." The whole undoing-thing, the grief over the loss of his son and the separation of Belle didn't make him more gentle. Quite the contrary. "I'm not sure..It's all just so weird." „Honey, why don't you just tell us about your dream? Maybe it'll answer our questions." Regina gently smiled at him. „Okay. Well, after I fell asleep, I found myself back in the firey room. Just like I did when Mum and Mary Magareth were in the Enchanted Forest." "In Netherworld?" Charming asked. "Are you hurt kid? Any burns?" Emma looked at him anxiously. "No, I'm fine. Don't you worry. Well, liked I said.. I was back in Netherworld…"

_Henry covered his eyes which already began to tear because of the smoke. All he could see was fire. He could hear it and feel the torrid heat of the flames. It didn't take him long to realize where he was: Netherworld. Once again. But what was he doing here? Who was he supposed to meet? As he turned around to search anybody he could hear a voice screaming his name. "Henry? Henry is it you?" He pinched his eyes and then he could spot her. "Aurora? Why am I here?" "Listen to me. We don't have that much time. It's about your father." "My Dad? How do you know my dad?" "He is with us. Here in the Enchanted Forrest. He's alive but he's still hurt." The flames reached higher. "He needs you Henry. You and your Mom. You gotta come find him." A rush of flames made the two step back and cover their faces again. " You gotta come.."_

After Henry finished, nobody was able to move. Emma was in shock and couldn't think clear.. _Neal was alive. He's not dead. There is still hope. Hope, to find him. Hope, to be with him..maybe..someday…He was in the Enchanted Forest..and he was waiting for them. But how the hell was that possible?  
_"You're telling me that my son is..alive?" Gold asked cautiously even though the answer was clear to see. "Bae..oh my Bae.." He stumbled and leaned on to the next wall. "Mom?" Henry took Emmas hand. He looked worried and only then she realized that she was crying. Although it was already too late she tried to hide the tears. "It's..I'm fine, kid. It's just..I thought we'd never see him again and now…" "There's a chance we might will." "There isn't Henry." Emma looked at Regina inquiringly. "Do I have to remind you that we need a portal to get to the Enchanted Forrest? And there's no way to create one." "There has to be! " "Emma, honey, she's right. Even if Neal is still alive there is no way for us to get to him. I'm sorry." Emma looked down despaired and wrapped her arms around Henry who is as despaired and sad as she. _So there's no way. No way to get back to him. _  
"Well, maybe there is dearie." They all looked at Gold inquisitively. "What are you talking about Gold?" It was the first time David raised his voice. "I'm talking about Emma's magic. I might haven't been able to cross worlds to find my son but maybe you are." "What's the point Gold?" Emma stood up, her hand placed on Henrys shoulder. "The point is that you're the product of true love which is the most powerful magic of all. You're magic is pure and good and it's given. Regina and I, our magic is dark and evil and it was given to both of us. You were born magical which makes you much more powerful. Not to mention that the connection between you and my son is more than just an old liaison. It's passion and, even more important, it's true love, dearie. You're the key." "Wait, you're telling me that I can create a portal so we can cross worlds to find Neal?" "Exactly." "But how? I'm not used to using magic..I-I can't..i don't know how to…" "Miss Swan!" Gold interrupted her. "I told you before. _Stop thinking!_ Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor — its _emotion__._ And we all know that you're emotional when it comes to my son." Emma wanted to argue but a look into her mother's eyes convinced her not to. She knew he was right. All those weeks Neal's been back, she tried to hide and deny the feelings she still had for him. But in the meantime she wasn't able to deny it anymore. She wasn't strong enough. All she could think of was having him around her and in that moment she realized that she forgave him. No matter what he did, no matter what she's been through, she was sure about one thing: she loved him. She always has and always will. And that's all that mattered. True love isn't easy to find. If you're lucky you'll find it once in a lifetime. And once you found it never ever let it got. No matter what happens. Hold on to it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:** So, here is chapter 3! I really hope you like it! Please review and let me know hat you think! :) _

* * *

"This is it? The Enchanted Forest?" Henry watched the horizon where parts of the forest could be spotted. He was amazed and magnetized. So were the others. Apart from Emma, Snow and Hook, they saw this place for the first time in 28 years. Their home. „Yeah kid. This is it."  
"You did it, dearie. " Yeah, she did it. She really did create a portal. A portal which brought them here. To the Enchanted Forest. To Neal.  
„Are you okay honey?" Her mother stood close to her father and watched her. Even though she was relieved to finally be back she also was worried. Worried that the spell might have been too powerful.  
„Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Henry, are you good?" The kid nodded and embraced his mother.  
"I knew you could do it." Emma gently smiled at him.  
"I can't believe we're home. Finally. After all those years. All together" Charming sighed gave his wife a side hug. "Home, Charming. Finally."  
"Well, I'm sorry to disturb this lovely moment but I thought we have a mission, haven't we? To find Baelfire? " Hook stepped forward. "Speaking of which. Gold? Can you locate him with your globe?", Emma asked.  
"For sure, dearie."  
Gold moved his hand and with purple smoke the globe appeared. The drop of blood located him just like it did before. "He's in the middle in the forest." "Seems like Aurora and Mulan didn't make their way back to the island yet. "Emma looked at Snow, both were thinking about their friends at that moment.  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hook said.  
"Whooah..wait. According to Henry he's with them which means they're in danger."  
"Danger? You mean ogres?" Henry asked. "Yes, ogres, the wraith and other uncovered dangers. This is why you are going to stay on the ship."  
"Mum..no I-I-I wanna come with you. I wanna help find my dad."  
Regina stepped forward. "She's right, Henry. It's too dangerous." Knowing that arguing wouldn't help him he looked at his mother. "Who's going to guide you?" Emma reflected on it. "Well, I don't know, I mean.."  
David stepped forward. "We're going to guide you, Emma. Of course we will." "Well, I think it's best if Mary Magareth and I go alone."  
Her father interrupted. "I won't let you go out there alone."  
"I know. But look, here's the thing: I'm not sure if can trust Regina unconditionally, no offense by the way. I know, it might not be fair but if you stay I'll be a 100% sure that he's fine. Furthermore, Gold you're handicapped which is why you wouldn't be able to help finding your son and Hook is the only one capable of captaining the ship. However, I don't think it would be good leaving these two alone according to their history, no offense. And Dad, I know you can handle them." "That may be but what if anything happens to you and your mother? I could never forgive myself."  
Emma took his hand. "Don't you worry. We'll be fine. We've already made it and we can do it again, okay? We'll be fine." Charming nodded beaten knowing that his daughter was right with everything she said. He had to stay. He had to let his girls go a second time because it was for the greater good.  
"Wait. I'm not going to stay on this ship while the crodolie is around me. I might be done trying to kill him but I'm not ready to spend more time with him as necessary. " Hook stepped forward. "I'm gonna go with you." Emma, who wasn't sure if she wanted him to come with them, responded. "I understand what you mean but what about the ship, who…"  
"Don't you worry about that. I can teach your Dad the most important things so it'll work. "  
Emma nodded, knowing that Hook wouldn't change his mind.  
"Alright. Then I'm going to prepare some supplies. Charming? Are you going to help me?" "Sure." The two went down under the deck.  
Standing aside, Emma asked Hook inquisitively. "Why are you really doing this, Hook? Why do you wanna go with us?" Hook looked her right into the eyes. "Because I owe him." "Neal?" "Yes." "Why would you owe him anything?" "Well, it has something to do with several events in Neverland. Let's just say I was only thinking about myself, just like I always do." "Like you used to do. You've changed. However, what happened?" "No offense, beautiful but this is none of your concern. Just know I have a doubt to pay."

* * *

Emma looked down into the little boat. Her mom's bow and arrow and a few packages lay in there. She was so excited. And afraid.  
All this time she's been asking herself the same question:_ What if we're too late? What If Neal's dead? If I'll never see him again? Her heart ached. No! Stop thinking like that! He'll be fine!_  
"Mom?" Emma turned around when she heard her son coming towards her. "Hey kid. Are you ok?" Henry nodded. "I wanna come with you. I can help, you know?" "Henry..." Emma kneeled down. "I know you want to but we've already talked about it, haven't we?" "Yeah, it's just…I don't wanna lose you, too. What If something happens to you or Mary Magareth ? Or if it's too late?" "Kid, listen. We'll be fine, ok? I promise that I will find your dad. No matter what, I'll bring him back to you. " Henry hugged her tightly. "I love you, mom. Just… just bring him back!" Emma closed her eyes. "I love you, too and I will." Right at this moment she knew she would. She was sure of that. Deep inside, she knew, that she would do anything to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

„Can we rest?" Hooked asked nearly breathless. "No.", was all that Emma said. After they arrived at the shore several hours ago, they haven't rested one single time. Emma was determined to find Neal as fast as possible. At this point, she didn't care about her mother or the unpleasant escort. All she could think of was finding Neal. Every step she took was one step closer to him.  
"Emma, stop!" Snow stopped walking. "No, we gotta keep going." She grabbed her arm. "No, we don't! Hook's right, we should rest. It's almost sunset and we should set up our camp."  
"We gotta find him!" Emma looked really desperate. The longer it took, the despaired she'd gotten.  
"I know, honey. I know. Listen, we will find him ok? We always find the ones we love. It runs in our family remember?" Emma simply nodded. She knew her mother was right. They should rest.  
"Good. Hook, would you mind collecting some firewood while Emma and I prepare something to eat and our camp?"  
"Really?" He looked sniveling. "Nevermind."

* * *

Emma watched the flickering flames of the campfire. She couldn't sleep again. Her thoughts were spinning around. She thought about Henry and Neal all the time. She could feel how much she loved these two. Her boys. It's still strange to think like that according to the fact that they both just came back into her life. She's been angry with Neal for such a long time but right now, all that mattered was finding him. Even though she knew that there was still some unfinished business she wanted to believe in having another chance with him. It was the moment he let go of her hand over that pit when she realized how much she needs him. How much she loves him.

Emma looked to her right where her mother slept peacefully. Her mother. Mom.  
She was so surprised when she called her parents "Mom" and "Dad". These words were so unfamiliar to her since she never had anything close to an ordinary family. And yet she still couldn't believe that there were these two people who conceived her and who love her unconditionally. She still needed some time to get used to it but it was something she'd loved to get used to. The little lost orphan girl finally found her origins and after she'd found Neal, her family would be complete.  
"Still awake beautiful?" She turned around quickly. "Damn it, Hook! You scared me like hell!"  
"Sorry." They both kept silent for several minutes as Hook broke the silence. "So, you and Neal… He's the one you've been in love with once. " Emma nodded.  
"Do you still love him?" She took a deep breath.  
"I guess I never stopped loving him. What?!" Hooked looked at her with an undefined expression on his face. " Ahh, I can see it." " You can see what?" "The look on your face."  
"You too? Seriously?" "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"My mother and Gold kept telling me the same thing. Even Henry did."  
"Well, I guess we all know how love looks like then." "You know, I denied it long time. Having feelings for him. But the moment I lost him I just realized that he's…" "The one?"  
"Yes. He is…he is the love of my life. It's him. It's always been him." "I'm happy for you. I mean that you have a chance for your happy ending." "I'd like to say the same to you. I'm sorry. "  
"Don't be, love. I might never get over her but in the meantime I learned how to life with it."  
"So no more attempted murders?" "No, I'm done with it. It wouldn't bring her back anyway so I guess I should start living my life and, well… be a part of something." He smiled at her with his typical Hook-smile.  
"I guess you should." Emma let out a sigh. "Thank you, by the way."  
"For what?" Emma inhaled. "For many things, I guess." "Like?" "Like coming back to Storybrook or helping to save Henry. And for this." "You're welcome, beautiful. Like I said, I just needed reminding that I could actually care about others. Friends, beautiful?" Hook reached out his hook.  
Before Emma could react or do anything suddenly a masked shape gripped Hook and hold a sword against his throat. "One sound and you're a dead man, Hook." Emma looked at the person and was surprised as she recognized who it was.  
"Mulan?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, chapter 5 already.. I hope you like it! Read and review :) **

* * *

"Emma?! What the hell are you doing here? " Mulan nearly screamed still holding the blade of her sword against Hooks throat. "Long story. Just know that he's here to help us, as a friend. So please let him go." Mulan hesitated a second before she pushed Hook away from herself. . In the meantime, Mary Magareth had been woken up. "Mulan?" She smiled gently at the woman and stood up to hug her. "It's good to see you." "It's good to see you, too. Both of you." She took a gaze at Emma and continued. "I guess I know why you're here." Emma's eyes began to spark.  
" Is he..is he still…?" Somebody interrupted Emma. "Alive? Guess so." a smirking voice said.  
Emma froze and turned around slowly. Her whole body's been shaking as she looked to where this voice was coming from. And suddenly he stepped out of the darkness. She could feel a wave of relief as she Neal stepped towards her.  
"Neal?" She called out, softly and doubtful. Even though he was standing right in front of her she wanted to make sure that it was really him.  
A little, smirky smile pulled over his lips and he looked right into her eyes. "Emma?"  
The sound of his familiar voice made her break down.  
Tears were streaming down her face. "N-N-Neal?"  
_It's really him. He's alive. _ Before she even knew what she was doing she was running strait towards him so was he. They met halfway and her arms winded tightly around him and he buried her head on his body and he wrapped his arm around her. He held her tight and strong and gave her a kiss on her forhead. Emma closed her eyes as she was breathing in his familiar smell and was enjoying the warmth of this body.  
It's was the first hug since eleven years and to be honest, she never ever realized how much she missed those hugs. How much she missed this closeness. How much she missed him. Suddenly he had pressed his lips on to hers. Emme wrapped her arms closer around him and pulled herself closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Even though their last kiss happened a decade ago it just felt right. Like that's the way it's meant to be.  
The moment he let go of her, the moment his hand slipped from hers, Emma was determined to give anything so hold him close again and right now, being in his arms was like heaven. She knew that she never wanted to let go of him again.

After an eternity, they finally managed to pull away from each other. He softly touched her face just make sure again that all this was real and looked at every single detail. How much he'd missed these eyes and the feeling to have here so close.  
Neal was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here?" "I had to find you. I-I couldn't just let go of you. Suddenly her hand ran down his chest right to where he was shot.  
"You're okay?" It was only a whisper. She looked back into his eyes.  
"I'm fine." "But…but how? How are you still alive?"  
"Neal looked over to his left, where Emma could spot Mulan and right next to her Aurora and a young man; Phillip.  
Emma smiled at them and formed a 'hello' with her lips.  
"Well, when they found me I was in a very bad shape. Emma, I was dying but somehow they managed saving me."  
Mulan stepped forward. "A friend of ours has good healing properties. She's seen a wound like this before and she knew exactly what to do. Besides, this man is really stubborn and wasn't ready to die at all."  
"Thank you! For saving him." "It was our duty, Emma." Mulan said and walked back to Aurora and Philip.

* * *

Emma's fingers played with Neal's scarf as they lay close to each other in Neals tent. After they reunited, Mulan and the others guided them to their camp. Emma and her mother were told how Mulan and Aurora saved Phillip. Emma and Snow told them about Henrys abduction and how they saved him, about Henrys dream and how they got here.  
After the had clarified it all up, Emma and Neal finally had some time on their own.  
Emma enjoyed the warmth of Neal's body. He wrapped his left arm around her and she huddled against his side.  
"I'm sorry." "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who didn't believe you."  
Emma straightened up. "Well, I really looked like a jealous ex, didn't I? " He smirked at her. "Nah, you were a jealous ex." Emma punched him. "Ahh! Okay, I deserved that one." "Yeah, you did."  
"Yeah?" "I'm sorry for letting go of you." "Neal…" "Please, listen! I meant what I said over that pit. I love you. Always have and always will. There's not a day gone by that I don't regret having left you, that it didn't kill me not to know where you were. You've been through so much because of me. You had to give Henry up, you lost faith in anybody. I just realize that that wall of yours is there because of me. Because I broke you're heart. Because I abandoned you. I just…I don't expect you to ever forgive me because I never forgave myself." Emma grabbed his hand. "Neal…look, here's the thing: I had a hard time dealing with all the things I've been through. You, Henry, my parents… My heart broke so many times. And when you came back into my life, I thought I'd hate you forever. I was so angry at you and so hurt. But when you were shot and fell through that portal I realized that I already forgave you. It became clear to me that I need you and that I love you and that nothing will ever change that. You're my home, Neal. I feel so safe when you're around. You're the love of my life and I will never ever lose you again, alright? I can never lose you again." Neal's hand softly touched her face. "I love you, Emma Swan. I love you so much and I will never ever leave you again." With these words he leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
